kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
King Jerk
is the seventh episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of the Hound arc which features Gentaro attempting to befriend Shun Daimonji. Synopsis Kengo, Yuuki, and Gentaro are forced to take supplementary lessons on a Sunday due to missing classes whilst defeating Zodiarts. Meanwhile, Shun grows angry with the Kamen Rider Club and Miu's involvement with them. JK and Miu try and hold down the fort whilst the others are in class. Plot At the AGHS unveiling of a monument in honor of the football team's win at the regional tournament, Shun basks in the spotlight yet is troubled that Miu is not at the party. Upon finding out that Miu is helping Gentaro test Astroswitches, Shun is upset that she is spending her time with the losers. This would attract the attention of his father who tells Shun that he must focus more on himself and his achievements. After the Astroswitch test, Miu wants them to meet on Sunday to test more. However, Gentaro, Yuki, and Kengo reveal to Miu and JK that they have been told to come into school on Sunday for a set of extra lessions. JK reacts in horror, revealing that the Sunday lessons are a punishment only meant for the school's worst students and that most people call it "Study Hell". When the three go in for the class on Sunday, they find that Tomoko and Shun are joining them. Tomoko is taking the class because she wiped the school's digital archives in order to remove a single photo of herself that she found unflattering. When Shun and Gentaro get into an argument, the study hall's teacher Takashi Satake arrives and makes it clear that he is going to teach them to them to be proper students while singling Gentaro out for his special attention because of his "bad boy" appearance. As soon as Mr. Satake leaves, Gentaro attempts to ask why Shun is here, but the discussion escalates into a fight until Shun states that he needs to pass the class in order to stay on the football team so he can take part in the national tournament. Elsewhere, being the only two club members in the Rabbit Hatch, JK and Miu see a Zodiarts on a Burgermeal's footage just as it goes on a rampage. They arrive to the location, but they realize that they are out of their league in dealing with the monster. Miu calls Kengo, and when Gentaro realizes that she is in danger, he attempts to leave the room only for Shun to block his passage. Kengo leaves instead. He manages to arrive in time in the Powerdizer, identifying the Zodiarts as being the Hound Zodiarts, representing Canes Venatici, and grapples with the monster before it escapes. After Kengo returns to the classroom, Shun asks Mr. Satake if they could raise the stakes for leaving the class by making anyone who fails the exit exam will be required to take the class until he passes, knowing full well that Gentaro will fail. Elsewhere, JK has managed to find the Switcher of the Hound Zodiarts, and he follows him to try to uncover his identity. However, the young man spots him and transforms into the Zodiarts to get rid of him. This time, Gentaro and Yuki manage to escape the classroom, despite Shun's best attempts to stop them, and they catch up to JK. Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and fights the Hound Zodiarts. Switching through using the Smoke and Spike Switches to level the playing field at Yuki's behest, Kamen Rider Fourze decides to use the Winch Switch to trap the Hound Zodiarts, before he transforms into Elek States in an attempt to finish off the Hound Zodiarts until Shun interferes. He reveals that he is tired of his authority being belittled and he has made it his goal to get Gentaro expelled from the school so Kamen Rider Fourze will no longer be an impediment. Gentaro declares he has no time for Shun's distraction, especially on noticing the Zodiarts has escaped. He activates the Rocket Switch to give chase, but Shun grabs Kamen Rider Fourze, sending them both wildly into the air. The Hound Zodiarts takes advantage of the situation, firing spikes at the pair and causing an explosion. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Elek, Rocket **Cross - Smoke **Triangle - Spike **Square - Winch *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *'Viewership': 6.1% *The opening sequence is updated to include Elek States following its debut in the previous episode. The initial shot of Gentaro holding the Rocket Switch is replaced by a new one of him holding the Elek Switch. *First time for Fourze using the Smoke, Spike, and Winch Modules. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Friendship, Inside and Outside, Electric Shock, Steadily, King Jerk and Iron Calvary's Cooperation. DSTD08712-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 2, DVD cover BSTD08712-d.jpg||''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢王・様・野・郎｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢王・様・野・郎｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze